A well kept secret
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: Sonny ended this with chad after a year of happiness. 6 years later Sonny runs into Chad and he discovers a secret that was right in front of him for 5 years.
1. Kaileigh Lynne Munroe

Chapter one

Hey guys! My first Sonny with a chance fic so take it easy on me will ya? Set 6 years in the future. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any pics I provide.

* * *

_5 years ago_

"_Chad, we just…"Sonny choked out the words unwillingly, tears streaming down her face._

"_We need to end it, I'm sorry." She finished, Unable to look at Chad's confused, hurt, and handsome face. She hadn't given him a reason as to why she was ending with him, after one year of complete and total change and happiness. She couldn't let something as bad as the secret she was keeping from him ruin his career. She loved him to much to do that to him._

"_Sonny, is it something I said, did? Whatever it is, I- I can change. Sonny, I love you and I can't be without you." Chad grabbed her hand desperately, wanting everything to be alright again. All he did was love her. He changed his player image for the quirky, cute, dorky, unique girl from "So Random!". The girl he fell in love with._

"_Don't say that Chad, don't make this any harder..." She raised her voice, ripping her hand out of his. She took one step to the door that led to the staircase that descended from the roof._

"_Sonny please... I don't wanna lose you" Chad said pulling her into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, then away from him. Seeing the hurt crushed her. Chad turned her face gently to look at him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sonny pulled away quickly._

"_I can't Chad, I- I've gotta go… Bye Chad." Sonny sobbed, her heart breaking with every word as her voice did. She ran to the door, down the stairs and out of the building. Chad just sat there speechless. It reminded him of an episode from Mackenzie Falls, except he couldn't yell cut, It wouldn't just end there and they'd walk into the sunset holding hand like they did before. His one true love…was gone._

Present

Sonny woke up from her dream with a jump. She remembered that day five years ago better than any memory she could recollect. Her 5 year old daughter Kaileigh Lynne Munroe looked at her concerned.

"What's up baby doll?" Sonny asked pulling Kaileigh into her arms. She smoothed down her sandy blonde hair. The color, identical to her fathers.

"Well mommy since today's your birthday I called auntie Tawni so that we could go to your favorite place! Castle Hill Park! And she's even bringing Auntie Zora, Uncle Dork, and Uncle Doof!" Kai smiled, her dark brown eyes sparkled with pure excitement.

"Okay sweetie go ask Maudrine if she can run your bath for you." Sonny said smiling at her daughter.

"All ready done Miss Munroe." Their Maid said smiling as the little girl tugged on her dress.

"Come on Maudrine lets find my bath toys." Kai said determined.

"Not too long girlie we got quite a day ahead of us." Sonny yelled after her.

"She won't be Miss Munroe." Maudrine yelled back. The world had already known about her having Kaileigh and had always questioned who the father was. I wasn't like it was so hard to tell, she had his hair and his smile. She had Sonny's eyes and that was about it. Plus they had been photographed quite a bit and some would probably catch on, but the better she could play it off the better.

The last thing she needed was for the world to know that Chad Dylan Cooper got her pregnant at 17. She could see it now,

"Chad Dylan Cooper abandoned girlfriend Sonny Munroe of T.V Show 'So Random!' after learning about her pregnancy. How it has affected his daughter Kaileigh Lynne Munroe."

And it would probably still be put in Tween magazine. She was 21-wait no-22 for Christ's sake.

Sonny rolled out of bed and went to her dresser, picked out a pink sundress, and pink flip flops grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower.

She came out of the bathroom to find Kai in a pretty pink and green tank top with blue jean shorts. Her hair fell naturally into cute little blonde curls.

"Almost ready to go Sonny?" Tawni asked smiling with her hands on her hips, Zora stood behind her talking to Grady (Uncle Doof) and Nico (Uncle Dork).

"Momma Sonny looking pretty." Grady laughed as Sonny spun around and looked back over her shoulder and laughed.

"Let's go guys." Sonny said reaching down to pick up Kai.

"No mommy I'm a big girl. I can walk." Kaileigh laughed and skipped to the door.

"Well." Sonny laughed as well and headed out the door.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­So that's chapter one

Heres what Kaileigh looks like if you wanna know.

.


	2. A birthday to remember

Heres chapter two!

* * *

"Mommy, mommy look at me!" Kaileigh yelled down to Sonny from the top of the castle.

"I see you baby!" Sonny yelled back up, admiring -in her eyes- God's best creation, from the ground. She sat down next to Tawni on a bench while Grady and Nico joined Zora in chasing Kaileigh around the giant jungle gym.

"She's growing up Sonny," Tawni said looking at the way Sonny watched her every move attentively. "She's gonna ask about him someday. I mean she's already asked me why you wont tell her why people keep asking why she looks like him…The resemblance is there Sonny and she's a very bright little girl, She'll eventually figure out one day that her father is _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper and you're gonna have to tell her that she's right." She moved to the side to face Sonny.

"I know Tawni but she would want to be around him all the time, I mean the reason why I ended things with him is because I didn't want everything he had to be taken away from him… It wouldn't be fair to him." Sonny looked at Tawni, tears already surfacing. Tawni pulled Sonny into a hug.

"Honey I know but he needs to step up, would you rather have her get older, go to his doorstep and her get the door slammed in her face? I wouldn't want that for my child. And we all know how he can be…" Tawni explained handing her a napkin.

"I know." Sonny wiped away the tears before her make-up began to run. The sound of an Ice Cream truck came into earshot. Sonny immediately hopped up.

"Kai! What ice cream do you want?" She yelled to her.

"Tweety with the gumball eyes!" Kai clapped in excitement.

"Okay." Sonny turned around and walked to Tawni.

"I'm coming with. Neither one of us can be seen alone, Too crucial." Tawni linked arms with Sonny and put on a big smile.

"Oookaaay." Sonny laughed as they flagged down the Ice Cream man. They had to wait because he was asking the people on the other side what they wanted. Sonny heard a voice that sounded familiar but shrugged it off.

"What wouldya like today ladies?" He said happily.

"Uhh can I get the Tweety bird Popsicle with the gumball eyes and a big stick?" She asked giving the money owed.

"You got it." He smiled. Sonny looked through the Ice cream truck onto the other side. She saw nobody. Whoever they were they had left.

"Yeah it's her birthday." Tawni said smiling. "Sonny the Ice creams!" Tawni nudged her.

"Yeah it is!" Sonny said putting on a smile and taking the Cold treats.

"Well happy birthday Miss Munroe. It's on the house; I'm a sucker for birthdays." The Ice cream man said giving Sonny her money back. Murmuring came from the other side.

"Oh well its Sonny Munroe's birthday." He explained to the customer.

"Thank you, Bye!" Sonny turned around with Tawni still linked to her arm. They began to walk when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and dropped Kai's Tweety bird ice cream. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. It couldn't be.

"Not the reaction I was expecting but I'll take it." Chad smiled picking up the dropped treat.

"Chad, I-uh, uh, Hi…" She couldn't find the words to make any formal sentence. All that she knew was that her worst nightmare and the best thing that ever happened to her, aside from Kaileigh, was standing in front of her at Castle Hill park where she had brought her, no their daughter.

"I've missed you Sonny." He smiled lovingly at her he went to hug her but Kai stepped in between them. She tugged on Sonny's dress.

"Mommy why does Chad Dylan Cooper have my Ice cream?" She asked, not excited that it was Chad Dylan Cooper but angry that he was holding her Ice cream instead of her.

Chad looked down at Kai then back up at Sonny, then back down at Kai. 'She looks so familiar…' He thought handing the Ice cream to Kai.

"Wow never thought I'd meet the infamous Kai in real life. It's an honor really." Chad said sincerely bending down to reach her level.

"Wow I thought I'd be the one to say that to you, Mr. Cooper." Kai said smiling at him then up at Sonny who had the most distressed look on her face.

"I get that enough. But you must know how that is, being the most beautiful woman in the world's daughter." Chad said looking up at Sonny who just laughed her nervous laugh.

"Mommy doesn't do that unless she likes someone." Kai smiled mischievously. Sonny's eyes widened.

"That's enough Kai we don't want to disturb Mr. Coopers day. I'm sure he has something important to do." Sonny grabbed her daughters hand gently.

"No way, I'm totally free today." Chad said stretching back up.

"Would you like to play tag with me then? Auntie Zora, uncle Doof and uncle dork are talking to each other over there." Kai pointed out the three talking.

"Sure why not, I love tag." He smiled.

"TAG YOURE IT!" Kai yelled touching his shoulder then running to the play set. He shrugged and ran after her.

"Looks like your day has come a Sonny, either braniac or eggheads gonna notice. And eggheads already half way there." Tawni said referring to Kai as Braniac and Chad as egghead. Sonny sat down on the bench and watched the two play. They got along so well. Like father and daughter should.

She must have been caught in the moment because Tawni was gone and Chad ran up and sat next to Sonny.

"She's got A LOT of energy." He laughed "So I guess her father ditched her huh?" He said sadly looking at the joyous little girl giggle with other little girls and boys she had met.

"Well he doesn't exactly know about her." She tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh wow well he's missing out on one great kid." He smiled.

"Oh yeah he is." Sonny bit her lip leaving a little ridge on her bottom lip.

"How old is she now?" Chad asked looking at Sonny curiously.

"She's five." Sonny finally got out. Chad's eyes got a little wide the back to normal size. He took in a deep breath and turned to Sonny slowly. Sonny held her breath.

"Sonny I have to ask you something…about Kai." He said seriously.

"Yeah?" She said getting ready to tell him yes. He had figured it out. This was it.

"Were you...uh…you weren't umm...Were you cheating on me when we were together? Ya know and got pregnant with Kai. That's why you left me….." He said getting slightly red with anger. Sonny's eyes widened. Soon Chad wasn't the only angry one. She took several deep breaths.

"You can tell me Sonny, the past is in the past, I can forgive…" Chad was cut off by Sonny.

"No you arrogant piece of crap, I didn't cheat on you!" She said raising her voice slightly.

"Well that would explain why you left me…" Chad thought.

"No Chad you wanna know why I left you? I left because I knew you weren't ready for something like this, because I knew it would ruin you! SHE'S YOURS CHAD! You can't see it? The hair? The smile? Anything?" Sonny stood up, her fists balled up at her sides looking at her daughter on the swing talking to her bestie for the day.

"Well yeah, but I just thought that.." He tried to explain but was cut off once again.

"Stop thinking then Chad because you obviously weren't smart enough to think about whether I'd get pregnant after my first time or not! You didn't once think about why this girl looked so much like you and she just happened to be my daughter!" Sonny ranted. "Thinking isn't exactly you're line of work Chad!"

"I don't have to take this you know." Chad said standing up to Sonny.

"Well then don't just leave, we were doing just fine without you who says we need you now?!" She screamed in his face. Sonny stormed off and got Kaileigh.

"Mommy why are we leaving." Kai asked sadly as Sonny gathered their things. Chad still standing there in awe.

"Mommy feels nauseous all of the sudden." She said calmly, shooting Chad an angry look.

"Okay mommy. Bye Mr. Cooper." Kaileigh said waving to him. He waved back to her, mustering up a small smile.

"Bye Kaileigh." He replied. By the time all of them were in the car and around the corner Chad realized that Kaileigh had left her jacket under the slide. He ran to pick it up, read the address and clutched it tightly. That little girl would know her father, whether it ruined him or not…

* * *

Hope you liked it if you want more just comment!


End file.
